1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a flexible flat cable assembly and an image acquiring device using the same, and more particularly to a flexible flat cable assembly having a shaping member and an image acquiring device using the flexible flat cable assembly.
2. Related Art
A conventional flatbed scanner includes a movable scanning module and a stationary mainboard. The relative position between the scanning module and the mainboard continuously changes during the scanning process. So, a flexible flat cable for connecting the scanning module to the mainboard is needed to transmit an image signal to the mainboard without influencing the movement of the scanning module.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic side views showing a conventional image acquiring device 101. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional image acquiring device 101 is a flatbed scanner including a housing 110, a scanning module 120, a mainboard 130 and a flexible flat cable 140. A scan platen 111, which is usually a glass platen, is mounted on the housing 110. The scanning module 120 is movably mounted in the housing 110. The mainboard 130 is disposed and fixed in the housing 110 and performs controlling and signal processing operations. The flexible flat cable 140 connects the scanning module 120 to the mainboard 130.
The flexible flat cable 140 has a plurality of wires arranged in parallel, and has a first terminal 140A and a second terminal 140B.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the first terminal 140A is located on a left side of the second terminal 140B, the flexible flat cable 140 will not rub against the scan platen 111.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the first terminal 140A is located on a right side of the second terminal 140B, the highest point of the flexible flat cable 140 directly contacts the scan platen 111, and the flexible flat cable 140 rubs against the scan platen 111. So, the scan platen 111 may be scratched and the image quality is affected, or the flexible flat cable 140 may break, and the operation of the image acquiring device is therefore interrupted.